Puppet Misstress
by Subaku no Tentchi
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much you wouldn't let go even if they died? well there'e one girl I know who has done that her name is Suki and this her story about her one love that fell in love with another. SasoxSaku SasoxOC


The puppet mistress

Her hair is brown with crimson streaks. Her eyes are a lonely shade of brown. Age mid 20's. and jus say something quick so you don't get confused this means normal, _this means past memory_, **this mean thought, ****_this mean something written_.**

_Have you ever truly loved someone that you would let go of them just for there happiness well this the story of one girl who let go of her most prized item for there happiness she gave up her own heart and her name is Suki_

The battle was over she walked over to the dead body of her loved one with the blades through his heart. She let out a big sigh and laughed a little bit.

"Why do you love her for she killed you?"

She got on her knees did a couple of hand seals the wound was healed and his eyes opened but he was human not puppet.

"Wake up Sasori on your feet." He got up with a blank look.

"Good now listen carefully I am your mistress I gave you life you will listen to me and only me."

"Yes my miss."

"Good now come with me."

I put my cloak around him and walked far away from the battle with Sasori following. A/n he's only half alive he can move he's human he just think or truly live.

After a while they finally got to a house it's small but it'll hold at least three people.

"Come along Sasori."

"Yes." They walked in Suki went to the kitchen. And started to cook Sasori just stood there.

"Sasori?"

"Yes my miss."

"Call me Suki-chan."

"Ok Suki-chan."

"Um Sasori I don't mean to bother you but can you fix the light down the hall?"

"Anything for you Suki-chan." Suki had a light smile on her face thinking her wish has come true. After the light bulb was fixed.

"Sasori do you think you could try this."

"Yes of course Suki-chan." She laid a plate down and Sasori a fork. He tried it and had no reaction.

"So how is it?"

"It's good."

"Really?" She grabbed the same and tried her own food. She twitched and had chills crawl up her spine.

"You're lying this taste terrible."

"It's not bad."

"Fine then you'll eat every last bite." So he did just that he ate all the terrible food.

"Wow I didn't think you would it…wait you have to do what I said I forgot… Sasori I want you to say these words to me."

"What are they?"

"Listen the words are I love you."

"I love you." Her smile got bigger and brighter.

"I want you to only say those words to me understand?"

"Understood." Suki left the room for a bit then came back with a wig and some make-up.

"What was that for Suki-chan?"

"Well you're an S ranked criminal they are people out there that are ready to kill and we can't have that so put it on and tell me when your done… never mind just hold still."

Suki put on all the make-up and the wig on so he looked like a different person.

"I do good work don't I?"

"Yes you do."

"Sasori hold still just a bit longer."

"Why?" Suki got right behind and wrapped her arms him.

"I fell happy right now."

"What are you doing?"

I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I first saw you..._ Suki's first day at the akatsuki. "Alright finally I'm in!" Walking all happy down the halls til she bumped into someone and made a lot of papers fly. "Oh man I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." I look to see if the person was mad he just smiled at her was a warm welcoming smile that made her heart skip a couple of beats. "Don't worry about it." She helped pick up all the papers. "I'm still really sorry." He just ruffled my hair and smiled again. "Like I said don't worry about it oh and by the ay my name is Sasori." She quickly bowed. "My name is Suki." "Nice to meet you."_

"Suki-chan are you alright?" She quickly snapped back to the real world.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasori I didn't mean to hold you for a long time."

"Don't worry about it." She looked at him to see his face was still blank. She held her head down after the memory those words to her were in slow motion and she hoped for the smile.

S**nap out of it I mean as long as you have him nothing else matters.**

"Come on Sasori we have to go shopping."

"Coming Suki-chan." She blushed a little bit.

"I'm happy as long you're here with me only even if you have no true life." They kept walking down the street and got most of what they wanted.

-Sigh- "I would've thought they would at least have bitter bunnies." A/n it's her Favorite candy.

"I could go and get some."

No it's fine let's go back.She kept about a past memory when she first had the candy the first present Sasori gave..._ It was around a depressing time when she was thinking too much and got depressed her birthday. She was walking around the base trying to think clearly. Then she felt a tap. "Yes?" "Here." She looked to find a box. "What's this for?" It's your birthday isn't it?" She looked up to Sasori. She quickly looked down again with her face red. "Here." She took the box still a bit surprised. "Thank you sempai." "No problem Suki-chan." He ruffled up her hair and left. "I wonder what it could be?" She shook the box and heard a rattle of candy. "Oh I wonder what candy it could be?" She opened it to find candy in the shape of bunnies. "Huh?" She saw a card in the middle of the box that read** Happy birthday hope you like the candy p.s this candy is new and it's called bitter bunnies from Sasori-sempai. **Her cheeks turn red. "Wow that was thoughtful I'm surprised someone knew… thank you sempai."_

She finally came back to reality.

"Are you ok Suki-chan?"

"Yes sempai." She quickly covered her mouth.

"Sempai?.. I thought my name was…"

Then Suki shoved a piece of cookie in his mouth.

"Stay quiet til we get back please."

"Ok." He said while trying to eat the cookie. They kept walking down to the house. Suki opened the door to find a note from work. It read, **"** **why aren't you at work Suki, Konan."** She wrote something down made a paper airplane then threw out the window and it landed on Konan's desk.

"What was that Suki-chan?"

"Nothing Sasori-san."

Suki walked to the window with Sasori next to her. The cherry blossoms were falling down it reminded her why she needed this chance._ She's been working at the akatsuki for a while watching Sasori giving him gifts when needed. They were at the leaf village. "Sempai why are we here?" "I came for a reason you just followed me." "Humph if you didn't want me to come you shouldn't told so." "Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that." "You sure sounded like I was a bother." He just smiled and messed up her hair. "Hey!" "Calm down I didn't mean it." "Fine I'll believe this one time but next tell me if you don't want me to come k?" "I'm always honest with you." "I know so why are we here?" "I just wanted to see someone." "Who it can't be that pink haired girl can it?" She looked over to see Sasori's cheeks were red. "Sempai your hopeless so is she going to be your puppet?" "No something better." "Nothing is better then being sempai puppet you take good care of them and show the respect they deserve…sempai when did you first her." "When Itachi came here." "You were watching him again to make he didn't screw up right?" "Correct Suki-chan." "You like her don't you." Suki said trying to cover the hurt in her voice. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine sempai my throat just hurts can you answer my question?" "I guess I kinda I mean she's different from other girls I've seen she's a work of art." "I see well I better scat I can I'm not needed here bye se…Sasori." She turned quickly and ran so he won't see her cry. When she got back she looked in the mirror. "I am the same as other girls I'm nothing but dirt thanks for telling me se…Sasori I never knew that was how you felt."_

Then she snapped back crushing the pedal in hand.

"I hate spring and I hate these trees I wish they would burn down."

"But why?" She looked at him with her hurt eyes.

"These trees have caused me great pain I want to be alone for a bit ok?"

"Ok."

Suki jumped on her bed thinking over the memory in her head and each time she remembers her heart cries more and more. The spring has quickly left nothing has changed in Suki life she still has Sasori and he's been doing what she says like say I love you, quick peck on the cheek, simple stuff. When the summer came her head was running and she couldn't take anymore. In her anger she ran to Sasori and pushed down on the bad with tears coming down her eyes.

"Why do you torture me so much?"

"What are you talking…"

"Stop just stop I can't take anymore you don't really care you think you have to."

"No."

"It's true I know that for a fact I brought you back because of that damn girl!" He looked at her stunned.

"Since I met I felt something my feelings have grown when I found out that you didn't like me I knew that I would have do this but since I brought you back my heart keeps crying cause it knows you really care I just made you that way."

She got up and walked out the door.

"Stay here I'll be back." After a couple of hours she finally came back.

"Sasori come with me." He got and followed her out the door. She handed him the akatsuki robe.

"What's…"

"Put it on." He did just that.

"Come." They kept walking til they got to the akatsuki base.

"Now Sasori listen carefully after I give something you won't remember a thing but this my last order to you is go to the person that makes your heart beat find the person you truly love."

She reached in her pocket and a glowing orb came up and went into Sasori's heart. She snapped her fingers in front of him and he awoke back to human living self.

"What happened? Why am I human?"

"You were killed by that pink hair girl I brought you back to life sadly you turned back human."

"I have to so somewhere Suki."

"I know go I'll tell everyone your back." They both there separate ways til he got back. Suki walked to greet him.

"So how did your visit to Sakura go?"

"It went good."

"Thanks nice to hear."

After a while Sasori dated Sakura she was even at the base a couple times Suki got ticked an almost killed her during every visit, Sasori tried to admit his feeling to Sakura but the order that Suki gave during the mindless state forbid him to. After a while she watched as Sakura and Sasori dated she saw the smile that he showed the joy he got around being her so she finally decided to break the order by one thing possible death.

"Konan today Sasori will admit his feeling to Sakura today."

"How?" Suki looked to see Sasori was out of his room. A/n Konan is Suki's only friend in the Akatsuki. Suki grabbed her kunai.

"Today I break the bond that I share with Sasori he will be free and do as wishes today I finally let him go."

"Suki what are doing?"

She quickly stabbed through her heart Sasori saw what happened and ran to her but the last she mouthed to Sasori before she complete died was. " I love you Sempai have a happy life with Sakura-chan."

She fell to the ground cold and lifeless. Konan looked at Sasori.

"Sasori I know for a fact her last wish was that you would admit your feelings to Sakura so go I'll go bury her."

Once Konan picked Suki up it started to rain.

Don't worry Suki there's no reason for you to cry after a couple of steps a note fell out of her pocket. Konan picked it and read it. **_If you truly love someone with all your heart you must set them free and do whatever makes them happy even if it means to die._ **

Konan picked the note back in Suki's pocket and finally found a place on the base to bury her. To this day Sasori still doesn't know about why Suki died or any of the other members expect Konan but she told the guys that she poisoned an it finally took it action. Whenever it rains Konan know it's her crying in joy because her one love is happy.

So in the end of this story she wanted to let the world know her story and why love should never change. Her words for anyone that's in love _**"love is precious know that nothing can change it so if you truly love someone let them know before time runs out."**_


End file.
